Unexpected
by Superpowerrangerwriter
Summary: A couple years after the Master was defeated. Nick had returned, He and Madison got married and had kids. When their two kids got older the Master had raised again but this time he is after their First born son. Rated M later, it also will have some singi
1. Planning the Wedding

**I don't own Mystic Force**

**4 years after the battle**

**Nick's POV**

* * *

I went back to Rootcore from training, I was very tired and I wanted to relax. I entered and saw Madison my soon-to-be wife by herself reading a book. I decided to sneek up behind her, I go behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, she looks up to see my face.

" Hey Nick." Madison said with a smile

" Hey Maddie." I also said giving her a smile

She turned around so she could see my face, I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and she looked into my eyes. Then I gave her the look I always give her, that made her feel uncomfortable.

" Don't do that." Madison said playfuly looking away from my eyes.

I put my thumb under her chin and lift her head up so I could see her. She smiled at me with her beautiful smile.

I pull her closer to me," You know I love you right?"

" Yes and I love you too." She answered

I kissed her, my hands went down her spine. Madison moaned against my mouth, her hands were in my hair. My mouth moved to her neck. I started to kiss her neck when we heard talking from outside. We stop and Madison gave me a sad look.

" We can't do this when their around." I said.

Madison smiled a little bit but I could tell she was still upset. Vida, Claire, Udonna, Leanbow, Xander, Chip and Daggeron come in. Vida was holding Xander's hand, Leanbow was talking to Daggeron and Udonna, Chip was chasing Claire into rootcore. Vida noticed that I had Madison very close to me, she gave me a Get back or I'll kill you look. I let go of Madison and go over to Vida.

Vida sighed," Nick how many times do I have to tell you. Don't hold Madison that close to you!"

Xander came over and wrapped his arms around Vida to calm her down, it helped a little but not as much.

" Speaking of which we have to start planning our wedding!" Madison said happily grabbing me by the arm.

We sat at the table thinking about what to do, I didn't have anything but I could tell she had something on her mind.

" How about a peaceful Wedding in a garden..." Madison suggested looking at me

I smiled at her," Anything you want because I got nothing."

" Oh thank you Nick!" Madison said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" I already have my dress. When is the wedding?" She asked me with a puzzled look

I think and look back at her," Next week."

" Wow that was fast." She said standing up

My father comes had overheard our conversation and came over to us, including My Mom and Daggeron.

" Well I guess we should get ready." Leanbow suggested holding onto his wife

I stand up and gave my father a smile," I guess so. Madison wants to have a garden wedding and I said she could have it."

" Well I think I found the perfect garden, Follow." Udonna said grabbing hold of Madison.

Leanbow looked at Nick," Well Nick I guess you will have to get ready. I have just the thing."

I follow my Dad to a closet, he pulled out a white mystic uniform. I grab hold of it and look back at my father.

" This is what I wore when I married your mother, now it's yours." Leanbow said

I smiled," Thanks Dad."

We head back downstairs and notice that Madison was more excited than before. She had noticed me when I came in, she ran over to me and smiled.

I gave her a puzzled look," What are you so happy about?"

" Udonna showed me where her and Leanbow got married, it was beautiful." Madison answered laying her head on his chest.

" Well now that we have everything, we just have to wait." I said holding Madison closer to me.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and this is my first fanfic. Please nothing mean. I update soon Peace out!**


	2. Wedding

**I don't own Mystic Force**

**Wedding Day**

**Madison's POV**

* * *

Today was my Wedding day and I was very nervous, It was the first time I every been this nervous. Vida and Claire was helping me with my dress. I didn't feel so good, I felt like I was going to throw up. Vida noticed that I didn't look so good.

" Are you ok Sis?" Vida asked considerably

I went back to my happy self, " Yes I'm fine."

" You don't look ok." Claire butted in

I rolled my eyes and put on my last diamond earring, Udonna comes in with the finishing touch for my hair. My hair was in a half up half down hairstyle, Udonna just put some flowers in my hair. Vida pulled out a diamond necklace that I picked out and a diamond Tiara Claire picked out. When they were all finished I looked in mirror.

" I'm just like a princess." I said in amazement as I examined myself.

Vida smiled," Your beautiful."

I felt like something was coming up, I cover my mouth and ran into the bathroom. Vida, Claire and Udonna followed behind.

Vida knocked on the door," Are you ok Sis?"

**Nick's POV**

I had just put on my suit and fix myself up, I was nervous I wondered what if I mess something up or something. Daggeron was worried that what I was thinking might come true.

Leanbow looked at me," Don't be afraid, now let's go it's time."

We headed to the altar and I waited for Madison to come. We waited for about 30 minutes and she didn't come out. Daggeron decided to go see what was happening.

**Madison's POV**

I was still throwing up in the bathroom, I wasn't sure why. I come out pale, I could tell I was running late so I went out and finally saw Daggeron. I didn't go down the aisle with my father because him and mom were away. I walk down the aisle with Daggeron and I stand beside Nick. Nick looked at me seeing that I was pale.

" Are you ok?" He whispered

I look at him and roll my eyes playfully," I fine just threw up that's all."

" Ok if you say so." Nick smirked turning his attention back to his father.

Once everyone was here, Leanbow went in front of me and Nick.

" We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Leanbow said

Leanbow continued," Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."

He turned to Nick," Nick, do you take Madison to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

" I do." Nick said.

Leanbow turned to me with a smile," Madison, do you take Nick to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

" I do." I said smiling at Nick who smiled back at me

" Now say your vows." Leanbow ordered

Nick looked at me,"I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever."

" You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly lucky to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." I said

" Bring forth the rings." Leanbow ordered

Chip comes in with both rings, My ring was diamond including Nick's ring.

" With this ring, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may are my person - my love and my life, today and always." I said as I put the ring on his finger

Nick picked up my ring and put it on my finger, "With this ring, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person - my love and my life, today and always."

" If anyone objects this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace?" Leanbow asked

It was silent for a moment and Leanbow turns back to Nick and I.

" With the power invested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nick pulled me close to him and kissed my lips passiontly. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. We break apart and everyone cheers, I take his arm and we walk back down the aisle. We go out and get our wedding picture taken while the others went the the reception in the main hall.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter. I'll update soon! Peace Out!**


End file.
